The Queen's Knight
by oh-tangled
Summary: She was the beloved Queen of Marino. But unfortunately, she fell in love with Sir Austin of Xaliber. He was one of the greatest Knights in the kingdom. But unfortunately, he fell in love with Queen Ally. AU


Dedicated to winkwinkmika.

**REVISED VERSION.**

**USUAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES.**

* * *

_The Heat. The Pain._

I can feel the heat of the fire. My heart clenched in pain as the thought of being burnt alive processed in my mind.

_Sadness. Anger. Heartbroken._

It was sad how I got in to this situation. I'm angry at the reason why. It breaks my heart to think that it was all because of love. All because of a stupid emotion called love. I never meant to love him. He was my champion, my knight in shining armor. He's my one true love. He's _MY_ Austin.

I looked down, ashamed. They have tied me up in a stake. They were burning me alive. I felt like I was a witch.

_How could Dallas, King of Marino, approve to this?_

I guess I did deserve this. I was his queen and I was supposed to love him and we were supposed to rule over Marino, _together_. But one day he appointed Austin, Sir Austin of Xaliber, as my knight. Then it happened. _Love happened._

A tear trickled down my cheek. The sounds of people taunting me stung.

_Adulteress! Mistress! Dirty! Cheater!_

Their harsh words hurt. It felt like a hundred arrows were piercing through my whole body. I wanted to shout out for Austin to come and save me. I wanted to, but I couldn't. It'll be too selfish of me to bring Austin in to this again. He was an honored knight and had a great future ahead of him here in Marino. It was my entire fault. If my heart was made of stone, I wouldn't have felt something for him!

It was supposed to be a magical night when I confessed my love to him. We were supposed to elope, run away together, be happy, and have a family! I wanted my happy ending. I wanted mine and Austin's happy ending.

* * *

**_*flashback*_**

The night was cool and the stars shone brightly. I hear my dress swishing as I hurriedly tiptoed to Austin's chamber. I lowered the hood of my robe as I paused for a while, scanning my surroundings. A few rooms in the castle were lit. Up ahead, I saw the wooden door to Austin's chambers, moonlight shining over it as if it was calling me to open it. I hurried my pace but still was careful not to be heard. Finally, I reached my destination and slowly, I knocked.

"Austin, it's me, your Queen!" I whispered a little loudly for him to hear me.

I waited for a few seconds until Austin opened the door. He looked shocked when his gaze landed on me. He looked at the sides to see if someone was there. Then he directed a smile towards me._ To me alone and no one else_. Heat radiated from my face as a slight blush crept up.

"May I come in?" I inquired.

"Come in, my Queen, please," Austin said while he ushered me in.

I put my hood down and looked at him. He was still dressed in his armor, looking dashing with his soft blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes, broad chest and muscled stature.

"Did I disturb you, my knight?"

Austin quickly shook his head and said "No, my Queen. If you don't mind me asking, but why are you here at my chambers at this ungodly hour? People could be so malicious."

I looked down to the floor, I knew what I was going to do was risky but I had to do it. I have to tell him my feelings.

"Austin, do you love me?"

Austin looked at me, baffled with my words.

"Pardon me my Queen, but did you just ask if I _love_ you?" He looked at me, searching for sincerity in my words.

I nodded my head. He was taken aback for a few seconds before answering "Why, yes, my Queen. I am your knight after all."

I looked down, disappointed with his answer. "I meant, do you love me the way I—," I paused, having an internal battle inside my head but decided to give in to my heart's desire, "love you?" Quickly, I looked down, my face red as I waited for his answer.

I heard some movement from Austin and before I knew it, I was enveloped in his muscular arms and chest. I looked up and saw him looking at me with pure love and adoration. I stroked his cheek and asked, "Is that a yes, my knight?"

Slowly leaning in, Austin closed the gap between us and his lips touched mine.

**_*end of flashback*_**

* * *

"Argh!" I cried out in pain.

The fire was slowly eating me alive. Sweat was dripping from my forehead, arms, and legs. _Was it sweat? Or am I melting?_ A few more sobs escaped my throat. _Is this really the end of me? Is this how my story is supposed to end?_

When I was a child, I would dream of the perfect knight. Handsome, dashing, strong, brave, and someone who'd sweep me off my feet. There are reasons why dreams are called "dreams". The thought of being burnt alive never crossed my mind. I mean, what child would think of that?

My cry of pain reverberated around the town as soon as I felt the sting from the rocks thrown at me. It was inhumane- something no one should experience. Smoke burnt my lungs as I found it harder to breathe. My eyes began to water as the smoke stung my eyes. Tears escaped my bloodshot eyes, but each one of them evaporated before it could fall. The skies were gray with a mix of red as if Mother Earth reflected what I felt. Blood mixed with sweat trickled down my forehead, stinging my left eye.

Slowly closing my eyes, I imagined my knight galloping across kingdoms to come and get me.

_Oh, Austin._

The rough sensation of the ropes that bound me burnt my skin. My stomach dropped as the feeling of nausea hit me. I tried holding it back but it was too late. Contents of my last meal spewed out of mouth as I pathetically hung my head down, coughing it all up. The sticky substance of vomit mixed with my blood and saliva trailed down my chin.

"And you dare call yourself a queen when you're nothing but just someone the king uses to warm his bed!"

The villager's consistent insults were a slap on the face, each one hitting harder than the one before. I couldn't do anything but let out breathy and choppy sobs. They have stripped everything away from me: my crown, my pride, my dignity, and _my_ Austin.

If I was given one last wish, it would be for Austin. Austin would be in some place far away and safe. The image of Austin's head separated from his body had me quickly push down the crawling monster that churned in my stomach.

"Oh merciful Father, may your shield of light protect my knight from-"

_**"Ally!"**_

My prayers were cut short when I heard a familiar warm voice call my name. I shot my head up and scanned the horizon. A figure with unmistakable blonde tresses could be seen riding his noble steed. _Could it really be him?_

Austin.

_It was him._

Uncontrollable tears rolled down my checks as I forgot about the flames that scorched my skin. An eye crinkling smile appeared on my face when I saw him.

Austin, my valiant knight was physically here and bravely clashing swords with the castle guards to save me from this burning hell. My knight, my savior, the protector of my beating heart, the only king of my life is here. I belong to him just as he belongs to me.

_Then everything went black._

* * *

The sound of the bustling town woke me up. Goosebumps appeared on my body when I felt the cold sting of the stone road. I was clad in a red, velvet robe. I tried to get up but a searing pain shook my being. My skin was charred with burns and decorated in bandages. My feet were sore and had boils that were smeared with some kind of ointment. For a minute, I tried gathering my thoughts but everything was a blank. I felt like I was surrounded by darkness and it was slowly sucking me in. I couldn't remember _anything! _I flinched as a scary thought crossed my mind. I couldn't remember my name!

I felt the prickling tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes. My bandaged hand rose up to wipe my tears away. A confused look was etched upon my face when the sensation of something silky burnt my cheeks instead.

It was a token.

A handkerchief.

The material was woven of the finest silk, something only a royal would have. Wondering how in the world I acquired something with so much worth left me baffled.

My state piqued a group of passing villagers who then crowded me. I quickly beat them to asking me questions when I frantically asked,

**_"Where am I?"_**

* * *

Austin strolled down the castle's halls, a cup of wine in his hands. He languidly took a sip as he tried to drown his sorrows. He did the right thing. His Queen deserved everything. Ally was so pure, untainted and so...just so beautiful.

He saved her from the hell she went through and she deserved to live a peaceful and wonderful life. A life without the fear of being killed by villagers, a life that didn't require hiding, a life...without him. He brought her suffering and pain and that mere thought stung worse than the sharpest arrows or the deadliest poison.

He leaned against a column and slowly slid down into a crouching position, dejectedly. Austin's brown eyes landed on his cup of wine as he swirled it, momentarily distracted by the wine's slushing sounds. He brought his hand up and forcefully threw the golden cup.

Heart wrenching sobs came out as he brought his hands to his face. The distressed knight cried his heart out as he remembered his Queen's last wish before he galloped away.

_"Take this handkerchief, my champion. This shall be a reminder of me. Promise your queen that you'll escape to continue living. Remember my love for you and we shall be together soon. Now go, before the guards see you!" _

He looked up to the starry-night sky, remembering how he placed the handkerchief in Ally's gown before he left her in the Kingdom of Ramone. A small whisper came out of Austin's lips. He whispered to the heavens his one promise; a promise that held so much love and conviction.

**_"We will be together someday, my Queen."_**

* * *

_**end.**_


End file.
